


The Summoning

by AntTemps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntTemps/pseuds/AntTemps
Summary: Hermione tries her hand at summoning a daemon. It goes maybe...too well.Prompt Answer from Bellamione Cult!





	The Summoning

It wasn’t the first time she’d been summoned.

In the middle of a pentagram, offerings flanking the circle, she sat upright, legs crossed with a painfully straight back. At least it would be painful, to a mortal.

“You’re very literally playing with fire, little one. Why call me again?” She plainly looked at the girl in front of her, no real emotion flashing across her face.

“I don’t know. I think I might have...missed you.” The girl let her curly hair fall in front of her face. She sat in a small protection circle inside the room that had a protective spell, larger still, to keep the daemon in. It betrayed the girl’s words.

“Oh? Then why the circle?” She gestures to the intricate alchemy on the floor around the girl.

As the young one cleared her throat and stammered to answer the question, she waved her hand to stop her.

“I jest, girl. You’re right to worry. Summoning a daemon isn’t a game,” the daemon relaxed where she sat, not making a move out of the pentagram. “I do wonder what a fourth summoning awards me though. As much as your company intrigues me, I do nothing for free,  _ Hermione. _ ”

“How do you—I never—“

“I’ve known your name since the first time you called me here. I only come to those who I can clearly see. I’m a daemon of manifestation, I have to see into one's mind to find the deepest desire, to manifest it, to hone it, and then  _ use  _ it.”

Hermione looked on with more fear now, realizing she may be out of her depth.

The first time she’d called this daemon forth she’d just wanted to try her hand. She’d done all her research and chose her daemon wisely. Bellatrix, Overlord of Manifested Desire. From what she had read, the daemon favored men as her prey, usually those with dark desires or those who crossed her. She lured them with the fulfillment of their hideous desires and eat them with no remorse; ripping and tearing through flesh and bone. Hermione was almost positive she was pure enough of heart to make it out alive and unscathed. 

Almost.

At the first meeting the daemon seemed angry at her summoning. Scaring Hermione with loud and boastful threats, but then, Hermione found, naturally, that she was curious. She answered the threats with shaky questions and thoughtful quandaries, too investigative for her own good, but it worked. And Bellatrix continued to come when she was called.

“Don’t worry, pet. You’re not prey. Yet.” She smirked as the girl gulped and squirmed. “I do ask a small penance, though.”

Hermione hesitated, then straightened her back to feign confidence, “what do you want,  _ Bellatrix _ ?” She said the name as if it held power over the daemon. She knew it was a front but it was all she could do now.

“Step out of the circle.” Bellatrix said with stern tone, looking her summoner clear in the eyes. Daring her.

“I can’t.” Hermione made no move.

“You  _ won’t _ .” Bellatrix sat straight and severe once again. “I won’t play games with you anymore. If you want our visits to continue,” she stood abruptly then disappeared and reappeared standing right at the edge of the protective barrier, “you’ll step out of the circle.”

Hermione yelped as the daemon made her abrupt appearance in front of her. Now that she was this close, her form was more menacing. Sharper cheekbones than any humans, sharp fangs peeking from her mouth when she spoke, incisor and canine alike, eyes that grew blacker the more you looked into them, and skin that was almost completely alabaster. Her hair was thick and curly in a deceptive way, a way that said was only there to make the summoner comfortable; there was too much and too perfect. Her clothing, if you could call it that, was a sheer robe of a thing, draped over her body, dipping at her cleavage, just barely covering the flesh of her breasts. 

After taking this all in, Hermione stood, speechless, but able to stand her ground. They locked eyes, Bellatrix appraising this small thing. All curly haired and uniform clad. Too brave for her own good.

“What will it be, pet?” She smiled what was almost a snarl, baring her fangs.

Hermione stared wide eyed, making her decision. She took a step forward to the edge of the circle. Bellatrix relaxed her face and moved back to give the girl room. Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then stepped out of her protective geometry.

She barely opened her eyes when she felt a strong hand whirl her from behind, knocking her off balance with a scream, making her fall into the arms of the daemon in a playful dip, as if they’d been dancing.

“Not so bad, was it?” The daemon’s smile this time was real as she balanced Hermione back on her feet.

“Terrifying.” Hermione half joked and smiled as she got her heart rate back under control. This close to Bellatrix she could feel how warm she was compared to her own temperature, the white hands still holding fast to her. She felt a slight digging through her uniform blouse from short claw-like nails.

“You should be more careful…” Hermione was frozen in place, locked in her stance by the hands on her waist, “I could devour you where you stand…” she moved one hand to the girl’s cheek, trailing a nail down her jawline then to pull up her chin.

Bellatrix leaned down and brushed her lips against the girl’s. So lightly that it might not have happened save for the fact it lingered. It lingered long enough that Hermione’s eyes fluttered shut, relishing in it.

Just as fast as it started, it ended. The daemon now spoke from behind her, back in her circle.

“I have to go now, pet. Do call again soon. Leave your darling little alchemy in your room next time, won’t you?” She winked at the girl, disappearing.

When she turned back around, her drawn lines had been turned to scorch marks on the floor of the room of requirement.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little answer to a Daemon AU prompt for the Bellamione Cult Game. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
